My Immortal
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: The Sequel to Cherry Bomb. When you last saw Candy and Dean, he was ripping through her soul to let her and their baby free from Hell. Sam and Lys were holding their siblings close to each other with murder and vengeance in their eyes.
1. The Truth About The Feud

**My Immortal  
Chapter One  
The Truth About The Feud  
By Dean Winchesters Guardian Angel & Dean'sFallenAngel36  
Authors Note: **Here's the sequel you all have been waiting for. Please review and let us know what you think :)

* * *

"_John you sure about this?" asked Lawrence as him and John walked through the back door._

"_As sure as anything. You don't want her going after anymore people do you?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Just don't let her look into your eyes. She'll tell you the future to come and sometimes it's not pleasant…"_

"_Looking for me?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around surprised and went to shoot but it was too late. Both their eyes were locked onto hers._

"_Well look at that," she said shaking her head a grin spreading across her face, "Little Alyssa Thompson will be seduced into the darkness by a young Samuel Winchester. Oh, John you will be so proud he's gonna be so powerful. And while their hearts and lust will be in the darkness both you're oldest, Candace and Dean, would be sucked into Hell to live in eternity of damnation."_

_Before they knew it the witch was shot in the back and both Lawrence and John fell to the ground. They looked up to see Bobby standing there._

"_Told ya boys to wait for me," said Bobby as he helped them up._

_Lawrence grabbed his gun and walked out of the house. John and Bobby went after him. "You can't believe her Lawrence!" yelled John._

"_Stay the fuck away from me and my girls! Your boys will be the end of them! And I'm not letting you or those boys near them ever!"_

"_She could have been lying," said Bobby. _

"_Oh no, I looked right into her eyes, she was telling the truth."_

"_Come on Lawrence," said John walking up to him and Lawrence punched him in the face knocking him back in Bobby._

"_You ever come near us again I'll make sure anything supernatural is the least of you and your sons worries."_

"_Don't you threaten us Lawrence!"_

"_It's not a threat John, it's a promise."_

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" asked Candy walking around her old home. "Is anyone here?"

"Candy! Lys!"

Candy turned around seeing her father walk through the door. She heard footsteps running towards them and she turned to see a young version of her and Lys running past her and into her father's arms.

"Daddy?" She continued to watch as her father hugged the girls and she frowned. "What is this?"

She turned around and found herself outside in front of a diner.

"So you ever been in a 1967 Chevy Impala?" asked a familiar voice. She quickly turned her head to the voice and felt her heart break seeing Dean, a young Dean, and a young her standing next to the Impala flirting. She looked towards the curb to see Lys and Sam sitting talking and making fun of their older siblings.

"Please stop…" She cried as she fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Candace," said a voice and she looked up to find the scenery and changed dramatically and there were all these people buzzing about.

"What…what's going on?" asked Candy standing up. "Where am I?"

"Heaven," said the same voice and she turned again to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel."

Candy blinked a few times and shook her head. "There's no such thing. My father told me."

"How could there be one and not the other?"

She licked her lips confused. "How did I get here?" Then she remembered what Dean had sacrificed to save her and their baby. She looked directly at Castiel. "Where's my baby? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Her soul is safe in heaven."

"Can I see her?"

Castiel shook his head. "That's another part of heaven you are not allowed to see but you will see her soon."

"Is my sister ok? What about Sam? Is…Dean ok?"

"I am not permitted to answer those questions."

"What the hell do you mean you're not allowed to answer those questions? I'm in heaven and have no idea if my family is alright? I just need to know at least if Lys is ok? Please…"

"You'll find out soon enough." He touched her shoulder and Candy felt this burning sensation run through her body and she screamed.

When she felt the burning sensation stop she opened her eyes and found herself in darkness. "What…what is this?" She coughed and reached around her. She couldn't move too much, it was like she was trapped in a box…a coffin.

She kicked the top of the lid breaking it and then punched it as dirt fell onto her. She held her breath as she desperately dug through the earth trying to reach the top. When she was about to give up she felt a warm breeze hit her hand and that's when she went faster.

She dug her way through the earth and took a deep breath when she was out. She crawled out of the hole and laid there breathing heavily. She looked around herself finding herself in a wooded area.

She sat up and looked ahead of her to see that she was buried and next to her was Dean. She stared at the cross above his grave for a while before she crawled over to it. She kissed her hand and touched the soil as she began to cry. "I'll find a way to save you baby, I promise."

She felt around her neck finding the chain still there and took it off. She looked down at the small pendant on it, the one Dean had given her for New Years. She tied it around the cross and got up. She had to find a way to get Dean out of hell and find Sam and Lys.

Candy was covered in dirt as she walked down the long road that appeared to have no end in sight. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she saw a car in the distance, "Alright Candy let's see if you still got it." She prepared herself as the car got closer.

"You look like you could use some help there miss." The older man asked her, "Are you having some kind of car trouble?"

Candy smiled at him and approached his window, "Oh thank heavens you came along. My car broke down a few miles back. I have been just having one of those days."

"Lord knows we all have bad days but that's just part of life. Can I give you a ride?" he asked. '_If Dean ever knew I hitchhiked he would' _Candy froze as certain memories came back to her about Dean_, 'Make it quick' she said right before she felt the pain flow through her body. _All the pain and the horror that she had seen in hell only to have that same look be in none other than the man she loves eyes, "Miss are you ok?" the man asked and Candy shook the memories away, "Are you sure you're ok darling?"

"I will be fine and yes, I would love a ride if you would be so kind as to give me one."

"It would be my pleasure. After all what kind a Christian would I be if I left you out here alone?" The man said and Candy at least felt a little safe know that he was a man of the work.

She walked around the car and climbed inside. The man smiled at her and began to drive off. Candy looked at the cross hanging from the mirror and wondered if she had really been in heaven or if it was all a dream. She had never been religious but after all she has been through, now would be a bad time to start praying to a higher power for help. She was going to need it after all.

The man pulled into the Salvage yard and stopped in front of the old house, "Is this the place?"

"Yeah it is. Thank you again." Candy said to him.

"It was my pleasure. It's nice to have company every now and then. You take care of yourself."

"I will and you too." She said and got out of the car and closed the door. Candy took a deep breath and walked up the steps, "Please be home." She said.

Bobby was sitting in his study when he heard a knock at the door. He looked out the window to see an old car head away from the house, "Who could that be?" he said and walked over to the door.

He slowly reached for the door and when he opened it, his face dropped, "Hey Bobby." Candy said and Bobby began to back away, "Long time no see." She said and stepped through the doorway.

"I don't believe it." He said and reached behind him and grabbed the knife, "Who the hell are you!" he said as he held it out.

Candy put her hand up in front of her, "Ok just calm down. I swear it's me."

"Like hell it is." He said and swung the knife but she caught his arm, "Let me go you demon bitch!" he seethed and kicked her in the stomach.

Candy groaned as he back hit the door, "Bobby," gasp, "It's really…..it's really me, Candace." Candy held up her hands again to review two rings. Her wedding band and her sisters ring Bobby had given to her and Lys on Christmas, "See." She said and grabbed her stomach.

"Candy?" he said and she just nodded. He dropped the knife and pulled her in to a tight hug as be began to tear up, "Good to see you girl."

"You have no idea old man." She said.

Bobby pulled away and looked her up and down, "I don't understand. How are you alive? Where is Dean?"

Candy just looked away from him. The last thing she ever wanted him to know was the truth about how she had been saved from hell, "Where is Lys?" she asked him.

"I wish I knew. After we buried you, she took off with Sam and I haven't heard from then since."

"Did you try to look for them?" Candy asked.

"Yeah but they move around so much I haven't been able to catch up with them. Last I heard they were seen in Illinois."

"Bobby I have to find her." Candy said and turned toward the door.

"Wait Candy. You look like hell. At least stay and eat something. Maybe even take a shower. You aren't smelling the best either." He said and she grinned a little at him.

"That actual sounds really good right now."

"Well you head upstairs and I will fix you something to eat."

Candy walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Bobby." She said and walked away.

After Candy finished eating, she got up from the table and looked out the window to see none other than her baby, "Lys didn't take my car?" she asked Bobby.

"No….I told her to but she just said that when they got you and Dean back you would need a car and you would want yours so they took the impala. Plus Sam insisted on it."

"I have to find her."

"I know but here, "He said handing her a cell phone, "Find them and bring them back but keep in touch."

Candy hugged him and took the phone, "I will call you when I find them. Don't worry."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better." He said and watched as Candy grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

It's been two days since Candy left Bobby's house. She has been driving non stop, except for gas and a bite to eat, to get to Illinois. She needed to find her sister to see if she was ok. Once she hit Pontiac she began searching and asking anyone if she's seen her or Sam.

She was coming out of a hardware store when her phone started to go off and saw it was Bobby. Maybe he had news on them. "Bobby, anything?"

"_No…well sort of."_

"What do you mean sort of?" She walked to her car and opened the door.

"_They're in Pontiac."_

"Ok, well I'm there…wait, how did you know they were in Pontiac?"

"_Meet me at the first hotel in the town. There's something I need to show you."_

"Um, ok, I'll text you the room number."

She hung up and looked at the phone confused. She was getting closer to Lys, she could feel it. She just had to see her, that's all, just to see if she was ok.

As Candy waited in the motel room, she was getting anxious. She knew it was going to take a while for Bobby to get there but she needed him to get there now.

There was a knock on the door and she grabbed her gun before walking over. She stood at the door. "Yeah?"

"Candy open up. It's Bobby."

She unlocked the door and moved the salt line. She opened it up and what she saw made her take a double take. She backed up a little as Dean walked through the door. She continued to back away looking into his eyes, they weren't the same as in Hell or before Hell they looked…broken and sad.

Dean stared at her not being able to take his eyes off her. He bit his lip and thought _she's still as beautiful as ever and thank goodness she's alive._

"Hey baby," he said, his voice a little raspy and he had a small smile playing on his lips. He walked slowly towards her and both men watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Dean caught her underneath her arms before she fell straight to the ground. "Well," he said picking her up and putting her on the bed, "glad to know I still have that effect on her." He looked at Bobby who gave him a look.

"You idjit."


	2. These Wounds Wont Seem To Heal

_**Authors Note: We are so sorry it has taken so long to update. We have both been really busy lately. We just want to thank every single one of you who reviewed this story so far and added to their favorites. All you guys are so awesome and we hope you like this chapter just as well. Review please and thank you all again! Dean Winchesters Guardian Angel and DeansFallenAngel36.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal**

_2 days earlier_

Sam and Lys had been trying to track Lilith for months but just as they were about to close in on some demons in Tennessee, something changes and the demons fled back to Pontiac but Sam and Lys were still hot on their trail, "What the hell is going on Sam? I mean what are they running from or should I saw toward?"

"I wish I knew Lys but I have a bad feeing about this. Something isn't right." Sam said as he gripped the steering wheel of the impala tighter. He wanted Lilith dead as did Lys. It was the one and only goal they had after failing time after time to save Dean and Candy.

Once they reach a small abandoned house in Pontiac, Sam and Lys got out of the car and walked inside, "Where are you, you fucking piece of shit!" Lys yelled out.

"We know you're in here so stop hiding." Sam seethed and it wasn't long before a man came walking around the corner, "About damn time."

The demon smiled between the couple as he approached them, "So we finally meet but I hate to tell you but you will never find Lilith."

"Wanna bet." Lys said and raised her hand, causing the demon the fly against the wall, "I think I am finally getting better at this Sam."

Lys continued to hold him there was Sam walked over to him, "Tell us where she is and we may just let you live."

"What are you two going to do huh? Send me back to hell? Lilith will just bring me back but while I there I will be sure to tell Dean and Candy you said hello. I bet they are dying to here from you." The demon laughed, further pissing off Sam and Lys.

"Fuck You!" Lys yelled as her grip got tighter, "Where we are sending you, not ever Lilith can save you. We aren't sending you back to hell; we're going to kill you." Lys said. She felt the demon began to struggle and she found it hard to keep him pinned, "Ok we need to hurry."

"Tell us where she is!" Sam yelled

"Go to hell!" the demon snapped back.

"I'm already there." Sam said right before raising his hand to the demon.

Lys stood back and watched as Sam pulled the demon from the body and the black cloud of smoke flame up and vanish, "That's to bad we had to kill him. We could have used the extra fuel."

Sam walked over to her and kissed her lightly, "Are you feeling ok Lys?"

"Yeah its just it takes a lot out of me sometimes."

"Ok well how about we stay here for the night. I still have a feeling something is up in this town. He wasn't here just on vacation."

"I think that sounds like a great idea Sammy plus you know how hot I get when I see you kill one of those fucking bastards." Lys said and ran her hand up his chest.

"Oh baby I know it." Sam said, kissing her hard in the lips.

* * *

_Present Day- Pontiac_

Dean walked from the bathroom holding a cold, wet washcloth. He walked over to the bed where Candy was still lying unconscious. Dean took a seat next to her and squeezed the rag over her face, letting the water drip slowly onto her, "Candy? Hey baby can you hear me?" Dean asked rubbing her face with his hand.

Candy had her eyes closed but could here the mumbling over someone but couldn't yet make out who it was. She slowly opened her eyes and the room was blurry, "Wh…What happened?" she asked in a raspy voice.

When she turned her head slightly to the left, she saw someone sitting next to her on the bed. "Welcome back legs." She heard the man say. Candy rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision and when she opened them once again, she was stunned by who she saw, "Hey beautiful."

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She sat up quickly and jumped off the bed, "What? How?" she asked grabbing her gun from the bag on the floor.

"Whoa wait Candace. It's really him."

"No…no no. It can't be. He's…I mean..." She tried to get words out but she couldn't. Was this really Dean? "How are you alive?"

"I wish I knew baby," Dean said as he walked closer to her only to have her back away.

"Stay right there." She said pointing the gun at him.

He was hurt back her actions but he knew she had every right to be scared after what he had done to her in hell. That was something you just don't get over. He didn't want to rush her so he stopped, "Listen, I don't know how I am here. All I remember is I just woke up in a pine box. I don't remember how I got there."

Candy lowered her gun when she looked into his eye. This wasn't the man she married or fell in love with. The man that stood in front of her was broken and she knew exactly why, "Dean?"

"Yeah. It's really me Candy."

She sat the gun slowly on the bed and walked over to him but yet he didn't move.

They were now standing face to face. The last time she looked into his eyes was the night her ripped her apart, showing no mercy. Deep down she knew he had to do it. It's what she would have done to save the soul of their daughter.

Dean raised his hands to touch her but she only moved back a little and flinched. He knew she had to be the one to come to him.

Candy raised her hand and placed it on the side of his face. Dean just closed his eyes and leaned against it, "I'm….I'm glad you're ok Dean." She said quietly and moved in closer to him, wrapped her arms around him softly. It wasn't a loving hug that a husband wife would normally share and Dean knew that.

"Me too. You don't know how good it is to see you again after…."

"We need to find Lys and Sam." Candy interrupted him. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in front of Bobby or even at all, "So Bobby, when was the last time you saw them." Candy asked, backing away from Dean.

"The night we buried you if when they took off."

"Well what did they say?" Dean asked

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Dean asked as Candy moved over to sit on the bed. She had begun to feel a little light headed but that was understandable after the day she has had.

"They were quiet. Real quiet. And then they just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find them, but they didn't want to be found."

"Oh, damn it, Sammy and Lys." Dean said and looked over to Candy who was still sitting on the bed looking pale.

"What?" asked Bobby

"Oh, they got us home okay. But whatever they did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this. " He took off his jacket, pulls up his sleeve to reveal a red hand print on his shoulder and Candy got off the bed.

"What in the hell is that Dean? She asked and was about to touch it when she stopped herself.

Dean looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She didn't trust hit yet and he didn't want to push. He looked back to Bobby, "It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"Then why doesn't Candy have one?" Bobby asked and she turned away, "Wouldn't Lys have mad the same deal?"

"I uh…I don't know."

Bobby knew something more was going on between those two but he felt it wasn't his place to step in just yet, "So You think Sam made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done." Dean said and Candy looked at him. She knew all to well the lengths Dean would go to for his family.

"Ok so how do we find them now? They could be anywhere." Candy said.

"I'll just track his phone." Dean said as he called the phone company, "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me, Name's Wedge Antilles, Social is 2-4-7-4."

Candy was sitting at the computer waiting on the GPS to come up and as soon as it Dean she looked up at Dean, "They are here in Pontiac."

"Right where we were buried. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Candy grabbed her jacket and followed Bobby toward the door. Just as she was about to walk out, Dean stopped her, "Hey….uh…I think that maybe we…."

"Dean lets not do this now ok. Lets just find our pain in the ass sibling and figure out what they hell they have gotten their selves into this time."

* * *

Once the three arrived at the motel, they walked up to the room door, So should we just knock?" Candy asked, "What are we going to say to them?"

"I don't know. Hey?" Dean said.

"Hey? Just…Hey?" she asked looking at him.

"Well what do you think we should do, sing them a song?" Dean said just as they reached the door, "I'm going with hey."

"Do you think they are even still here?" Candy asked and just as Dean knocked and the door opened and they saw Lys standing there, half dressed, looking at them, "Hey Lys." Candy said, "It's good to see you."

Dean looked over to Candy, "See, my idea was better."

Lys stood there in shock, never moving from her spot, "Sa…Sam!" she called out, "I think you better get in here like right fucking now!"

"What Lys?" As Sam walked about of the bathroom, he saw Dean, Candy and Bobby at the door. He was speechless. Dean stepped passed Lys and into the motel room, "Hey Sammy, "

As Dean got closer, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at Dean. Candy screamed just as turned to her and punched her in the face, "You Bitch!" Lys yelled hitting her again.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean replied and Bobby pulled Sam from him.

"Do what?"

Lys looked over at Sam and Candy was able to roll out from under her and run over beside Dean.

"It's them. I've been through this already, it's really them."

Sam and Lys stared at them, "I know. We look fantastic, huh?" Dean said moving closer to Sam.

"But how?" Lys asked looking at Candy.

"We aren't really sure but…" Before Candy could finish, Lys wrapped her arms around her sister as Sam did the same to Dean.

At this moment they didn't care how they were back. They were just glad they had their brother and sister home.

Lys went into the bathroom and got dress and took Candy with her. She didn't want to let her out of her sight, "Lys do I really need to be in here with you? I'm not going anywhere." Candy said, "Plus I really don't care to see full frontal Lys right now."

"I know it's just that…" Lys began to cry and Candy pulled her little sister who had changes so much into her arms, "I missed you so much Candy."

"Shhh….I know but its all going to be ok. I am here now."

Lys pulled back and her eyes moved to Candy's stomach, "If you are back and Dean is back then does that mean that…"

"Lys I don't really want to talk about it but….I don't think so."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"I'm here now and that's what matters."

Sam sat down on the bed and started putting his shoes on. Dean was standing next to him, arms crossed. He and Bobby were both looking at Sam suspiciously, "So tell me, what'd it cost?"

"Dean that's an awful thing to say about Lys"

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby said, "Or maybe it was just Lys."

"Well, I didn't make a deal and neither did Lys alright."

"Don't lie to me." Dean said.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!"

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam said standing face to face with Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt, "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" he snapped just as Candy and Lys walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean what the hell?" Lys said.

"We tried everything. That's the truth. We tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, we tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You two were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and we couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said sadly.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam and Lys's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me….us out, then what did?" Dean asked

Candy looked over at her sister who was looking at Sam, "Lys, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell us?"

"No. We didn't do anything I swear but I would have if I could and that's no lie. Candy you died for me and I have been more than willing to do the same."

"So then what were you two doing around here if you weren't digging us out of our grave?"

"Well, once we figured out we couldn't save you, we started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"Yeah but the bitch keeps running." Lys said as she sat next to Sam and grabbed a beer.

"All by yourself. Who do you two think you are, your dads?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. We should have called. We were just pretty messed up after everything." Lys said and grabbed Sam's hand.

Dean picked up a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs and looked at them, "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain."

"Anyways, uh, we were tracking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean said and looked at Candy.

"Wait when you busted out?" Lys asked, "So when did you get back Candy?"

Candy glanced at Dean who she knew was worried but she would never tell anyone why she was back before him, "Just a few weeks ago and I don't know why I was out before Dean."

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked them trying to change the subject as he could see Candy and Dean were uncomfortable.

"But why?"

"Well, I don't know….. some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

"How are you two feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a little hungry." Dean said.

"I'm a little nauseous." Candy said, "but I could eat."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourselves? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do we have to prove its us?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you two loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine." Dean said.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot."

"I'll be right back" Bobby said and walked out of the room.

"So uh…. You probably want this back." Sam said and handed Dean his necklace.

"Thanks."

"So Candy…what was it like?" Lys asked Candy.

"What?" Candy asked.

"Hell."

Dean heard the girls conversations and turned and was met with Candy's eyes and she just gave him a sad, don't worry smile, "I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Yeah me either." Dean said and looked at Sam.

"Well, thank God for that." Sam said and those words caught Candy's attentions. What if…Maybe….no it could be. Why would God save them? Was the Heaven she was in real? They needed to get answers and fast before something else unexpected happened to them but then again, what could be worse than hell?

_**~~~ We hope you like this chapter just as well as the first. As you know from Cherry Bomb, we will only somewhat follow the season but there will be a few changes as you can already see but there are a few more surprises to come your way. Reviews are loved!**_


	3. This Pain Is Just Too Real

**Chapter Three  
This Pain Is Just Too Real  
By: Gumby Girl and DeansFallAngel36  
Authors Note: Sorry about the wait on this you guys. As you can see we were busy with our stories and other upcoming fun stories from us! Hope you enjoy!  
**

The four of them fallowed Bobby down the motel stair and out to the parking lot. Candy had her arms wrapped tightly around her as she slowly made her was down the step Once at the bottom, Lys turned around and looked at Candy who seem to be in her own little world, "Hey sis, you alright?"

Candy looked over at her sister and softly smiled, "Never better. Are we going or what?" Candy said as she walked passed Lys and passed Sam Dean.

"Ok guys, She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby said as he climbed into his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said to Dean. He pulled the keys out of his right pocket and tossed them at a smiling Dean, who caught them easily. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He walked closer to the impala and ran his hand and along it lovingly, "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Lys looked over at Candy who just rolled her eyes, "I swear if it was legal he would marry that damn thing."

"Well, he may be a little surprised when he gets in." Lys smiled as the both climbed in the bar.

Dean got in the driver's side and settled in. He saw an iPod plugged into the stereo, "What the hell is that?" Dean asked as he gave Sam a dirty look.

"That's an iPod jack."

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

Lys leaned over and whispered to Candy, "Told you he would love it." Candy just smiled as Lys leaned over the seat, "Ok Dean, the important thing is to remember to breath." She laughed.

"Ha Ha Lys. Damn kids and no respect for their elders."

"The car is my elder?" Lys asked.

"Yes she is and you should respect her." As Dean turned the key in the ignition "Vision" by Jason Manns began to play. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Sam again, looking more irritated, "Really?"

Sam just shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it in the back seat, "Hey watch it." Lys said after the jack hit her in the face.

Candy laughed lightly, causing Dean to look at her in the rearview mirror. He had missed that sound more than anything. When she saw he was watching her, Candy just smiled at him and looked away. Dean knew he needed to do something or they would never make it back to what they use to be.

000000000000000000000000000

Once they got to Pamela's they all walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Pamela opened it with a smile, "Bobby!" She said and pulled him into a hug.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said and the four just stared at the two.

Pamela stepped back from Bobby and looked over to two couples, "So, this is them?"

"Sam, Dean, Alyssa and Candace. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey." Dean said it was obvious to Candy he was slightly checking her out but she didn't let it get to her.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." She said and looked over to Candy, "And Candace Thompson…well lets just say you are ever more special."

"If you say so." Candy said as she looked at the woman. Lys could see that Candy still had her jealousy streak in her and that somewhat comforted Lys that her sister wasn't all gone.

"So are we just gonna stand here all fucking day or are we going to do this?" Lys said and Candy's head whipped toward her sister, "Lys!"

"What? Sorry it's just hot out here."

"Alright well y'all come on in."

Once inside, Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Candy was beginning to get a little nervous about what she might see and grabbed Lys, "Hey maybe we should be doing this Lys."

"Candy don't you want to know why you are Dean are all of a sudden walking around like nothing ever happened? I mean you died months ago and as happy as I am to have you both back I for one want to know who pulled you out and why." Lys said and walked up behind Sam.

"That's what I am afraid of." Candy whispered.

Dean was standing there and cocked his head as Pamela squatted in front of a cabinet, revealing a tattoo across her lower back that reads: _Jesse Forever._ He looked behind him for a minute to see Candy standing there looking at him. He turned away from her and looked at the tattoo once again, "Who's Jesse?"

"Well, it wasn't forever." Pamela laughed.

"His loss." Dean said and Candy glared at him. What was he doing?

Pamela stood up with several pillar candles in her hands and stops in front of Dean with a smirk. "Might be your gain." She said to him.

Lys smacked Dean on the back of the head, "Ouch Lys!"

"Don't make me cut your balls off." She warned him and the she saw Pamela walk up to Sam, "You're invited too, grumpy."

Lys glared at the woman and them looked over to a smiling Sam and cleared her throat, "What are you smiling about? You're not going anywhere."

Sam wiped the smiled from his face and grabbed Lys by the hand, "Wouldn't dream of it baby." He said and they walked into the other room.

Dean looked over to Candy who had her arms crossed, "What?" he asked her, "Jealous?"

Candy just rolled her eyes, "Far from it but thanks for trying Dean." She smiled and walked passed him and into the other room and took a seat at the table.

When they were all seated around the table, Pamela began, "Right. Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

Pamela slid her hand along Dean's inner thigh and he jumped, "Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." He said and Candy looked over at Pamela and was beginning to get annoyed, "My mistake." Pamela said and winked at Candy.

Dean looked around, nervous then took off his outer shirt, pulled up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the Brand. Both Sam and Lys stared at it and now worried about what could have done this. Candy gave Dean a reassuring smile before they continued.

Pamela laid her hand on the hand print. They all closed their eyes as she began to chant, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle, I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle, I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

As the television flicked on to static, Candy and Lys opened their eyes and looked at each other as Pamela continues, "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

Candy wasn't sure why but she knew that name from somewhere and it sent chills up her body, "Maybe we should stop this." Candy said but no one listened.

"Castiel?"

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The static continues, and the table began to shake, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela said over and over.

"Candace is right, Maybe we should stop." Bobby said.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela began to scream. Her eyes fly open and all filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out, "Oh my God!" Lys cried out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby told someone. Sam ran out of the room as Lys and Candy stood up and watched Bobby and Dean run over to help Pamela.

Dean crouches over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets, "I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" Pamela sobbed.

Dean looked at Bobby before turning his head to see a frightened Candy standing with her sister.

000000000000000000000000000

After leaving Pamela's, the four went into a small diner. Sam and Lys went to call and check on Pamela while Dean and Candy sat down on opposite side of the table. It was clear to Dean she wasn't yet really comfortable with being close to him yet. "What can I get you guy?" the waitress asked.

"Just a slice of pie for me. Candy do you want anything?" Dean asked and she just shook her head. She wasn't feeling well at all.

"Ok well be up in a jiff," The waitress said and walked off.

Dean looked over at Candy who was looking out the window, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that great." She said just as she saw Lys and Sam walked back over to the table. "How's Pamela?"

"Stable and out of I.C.U."

"And blind, because of us." Dean said.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam said.

"That's not entirely true."

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Lys said. "I am not risking my sister life to find this thing."

"Lys what other choice do we have? He saved De…us so I have a feeling he isn't going to kill us until he gets what he wants." Candy said

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?" Dean said.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam said

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Ok"

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

As the four continued to argue about whether or not to summon Castiel, the waitress pulled up a chair and plopped down at the end of the table. They all stopped talking and Dean glared at her as he smirked, "You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Her eyes go demon-black for a moment; a as well as everyone else in the diner. "Dean and Candace. To hell and back. Aren't you two a couple of lucky ducks."

"That's us." Candy said.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh?" she asked and looked at Candy, "Well not you but that's a different story now isn't it?" She smiled and looked back at Dean, "Tell me. What makes you so special?

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

No. I don't."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you two back to hell myself."

Sam and Lys were staring daggers at her and flinched at her but Candy grabbed her sister arms and Dean held his hand up to stop them. "No, you won't."

"No?

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Candy had enough. She got out of her seat and walked over to the demon. She threw a right hook at her, which she takes. Dean smiled as he threw another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Candy said.

They all get up and the demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult. "For the pie." He said before they all walked out.

"Holy crap, that was close."

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we?" asked Lys.

"You are joking right Lys?" Candy asked, "We are lucky to be alive right now."

"You are the one who bitch slapped her."

"Yeah and it was stupid of me. We aren't going back."

"Dean come on." Sam said.

"There's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us."

"We've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam said.

"Not anymore because the smarter siblings are back in town."

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank us out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

"Deans right. Lets just go get a room and think about what our next move is going to be." Candy said as they all climbed into the car.

000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Lys watched Candy roll over on her side into Deans arms fast asleep. The two needed a good night sleep after everything. Sam walked out of the bathroom and nodded to her. She got up from the chair and the two walked out of the motel room.

A few minutes later Dean began to have nightmares of Hell. He could hear screaming, but most of all he could hear Candy's scream loud and clear.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up a little to find Candy sleeping against his side. Her hair was blocking her face. He pushed it behind her shoulder and just stared at her. He just wanted things back to the way they were. He wished she would just look at him the way she used to, say her dirty comments towards him, hell even fight with him. Something that was just what they use to be so he knew they were going to be ok.

"I'll fix everything…I promise," he whispered before kissing her lips softly and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Candy let out a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to see Dean. She gave him a small smile but before they could say anything the TV flipped on to static. Both of them sat up quickly as Dean shut it off and it came back on.

"Dean," said Candy as he grabbed her hand pulling her off the bed.

The high piercing noise started low and both of them grabbed their ears crouching on the ground. The noise became louder and the room began to shake. Blood started to come out of their ears.

Dean looked up at the ceiling seeing the mirrors on it cracking. He looked at Candy and then threw his body over her as the mirrors shattered into pieces falling over them.

"Dean! Candy!" yelled Bobby running in and the noise stopped.

Candy and Dean looked up at Bobby and Candy just turned around burring her head into Dean's chest. What was going on? What was after them?

Sam and Lys walked quietly into the dark diner. They sneak around and saw the cook from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands were bloody. Sam pulls Lys and they crouched as Sam turned the man over; he is dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks, "What the hell is going on?" Lys asked quietly.

"Just like Pamela." Sam said. They stood up only to have someone tackle Sam from behind, "son of a bitch." Lys jumped and saw it was the Demon waitress from earlier. They trade swings for a few moments until Lys finally pulled her away. She too had empty, burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looks both terrifying and terrified, "Your eyes." Lys said/

"I can still smell your soul a mile away." The demon said.

"It was here. You saw it." Sam said. He knew it had to have been the same thing Pamela had seen earlier.

"I saw it."

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead." The demon sobbed.

"What did you see?" Lys asked her.

"Go to hell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."

Lys stepped back as Sam shuts his eyes to concentration. He extends his right hand towards the demon. She began to heaves and vomit black smoke into her hand. It wasn't long before she collapsed to the floor. Sam opened his eyes and crosses to the woman on the floor. He checks her pulse, sighs in disappointment, "Nice job Sammy." Lys said and walked over to him.

"Damn it. She is dead."

"Sam we cant save them all. At least that bitch is back where she belongs."

"Yeah well its not good enough."

The kitchen door opened and a woman came out. Sam and Lys looked up, apparently not surprised to see her, "Getting pretty slick there, guys. Better all the time."

They both just stood there as they all share a smoldering look. Sam looked down at the corpse at his feet, his face falling, "What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?' Lys asked.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean and Candy out." Lys said to her.

No way. Human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?" asked Sam.

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Ruby said as they all took a seat at a booth, So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean and Candy about what we're doing?" She asked them.

Sam and Lys just looked at each other, "Yeah, I just got to figure out the right way to say it." Lys said.

"Awe is little Lyssy scared of her big sister?" Ruby mocked.

"Look you black eyes skank, we just need time, okay? That's all and just so you know, you are only breathing because you have been helpful so far."

"Oh I am so scared."

"Ok you two cut it out." Sam said and grabbed Lys by the hand, "You need to calm down."

Ruby just rolled her eyes, "Listen, all I am trying to say is they are going to find out, and if it's not from you they are going to be pissed and you know it."

"They are going to be pissed anyway. I mean, Dean so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me and Candy will blame me for dragging Lys into this."

"Sam you didn't drag me into anything. If I remember right it was all my choice." Lys said. She would never fully admit it to Sam but she craved the rush for having the power pumping through her veins."

"Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while." Ruby said, "I mean, I'm not exactly in your siblings fan club. But they are your brother and sister and I'm not going to come between you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you." Sam said.

"I know I am sure as hell on the fence with that one." Lys agreed. She didn't trust Ruby but Ruby was the one of the only people who could give her what she needed.

"Thanks for that guys." Ruby said and crossed her arm.

"Oh don't act affended." Lys said.

"Listen, what I do know is that we are saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good so I want to keep going." Sam said.

"Hell you know I am all in with this." Lys said and leaned over to kiss Sam. Every kiss from his sent a ruch through her boby.

"Can you two not do that. I think I might be sick." Ruby said and Lys looked over at her.

"We're done here. We will call you of we find out anything."

"Fine." Rudy said and just like that she was gone.

Lys turned back to Sam and licked her lips, "Now…..where were we?"

000000000000000000000000000

Candy, Dean and Bobby walked into an old ware house and got to work. Bobby was drawing symbols in white paint on the cement floor while Dean and Candy took care of all the walls.

"Dean, This is still a bad idea." Andy said as she went over to the table and started pulling every weapon they had out of a duffle bag.

"I know Candy. I heard you the first ten times." Dean said and looked over at Bobby, "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby just nodded and went over to the desk. He takes a pinch of herbs from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. As he began to chant, Candy walked over and behind Dean. Once Bobby was done, Candy looked over at him, "So what now?"

"Now we wait."

As hours past, the three just sat on tables, swinging their legs and looking around, "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked and Bobby just gave him a look, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

All of a sudden, a loud rattling began to shake the roof. They all jumped up and arm themselves and took positions at the far end of the warehouse. The door bursts open and a man in a long jacket appeared in front of them, "Oh my God." Candy said to herself as she recognized the man.

The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, the three, they began to open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Dean took his knife and as Castiel gets close, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said and glared over at Candy who seemed to be frozen.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean reared back and plunges the knife into Castiels chest. He just looked down, unconcerned, and pulls it out, dropping it to the floor. Bobby ran up behind Cas and Cas touched him on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Candy ran over to Bobby and crouched over him, checking his pulse. She glared up at Castiel, "What the hell did you do?"

"Your friend's alive."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said and looked over at Candy who was standing beside Bobby who was still on the floor.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Cas said and looked over to Candy, "I would think you would be a little more believing Candace."

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"Dean maybe you should just listen to him." Candy said.

"Don't tell me you are believing this shit."

"I warned your friend not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. I assume since I was able to speak to Candace at one time that your would be they same."

"Whoa, hold on!" Dean said and looked over to Candy, "You know him?"

"Dean I don't really know." Candy said and watched him turn away from her. She watched the two men continued to talk and she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"And so what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked.

"This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this. Its hard to find someone who can contain my visage."

"You know I have that same problem with women. Well all but one." Dean said and winked at Candy who gave him a warning look. "Ok so who are you really?" Dean asked again.

"I told you."

"Dean?" Candy said trying to get Dean's attention but he never looked up.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Cas said and looked over to Candy as the pain got worse.

"Dean?" Candy tried again as she grabbed onto the table.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you but you need to have faith Dean. Good things will come." Castiel said once more before he vanished.

"Dean….Dean!" Candy yelled as she dropped to the floor.

Dean looked over and saw her and took off running to her side, "What's the matter." He said as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Dean something…..oh God! Something wrong."


	4. When you cried

**Chapter Three**

**When You Cried I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears**

**A/N:** We know it been forever and this isn't the longest chapter but we just felt like we should give you guys something. We have been working on our own stories and trying to finish up some of our old one. But anyways thanks to you that have reviewed and alerted. We love you guys!

* * *

Dean slammed on the breaks making Candy groan in pain in Bobby's arms. She held her stomach closing her eyes in pain. Bobby and Dean quickly got out of the car. Bobby pulled Candy out of the car, pulling her into his arms. She cried out in pain. "Damn it!" yelled Dean quickly grabbing Candy out of Bobby's arms.

"Dean! Oh God it hurts!" Dean looked down at her pained face and Hell flashed through his mind.

Candy was strapped to the table as he carved into her. He knew she tried her best not to scream because she knew it would only hurt him.

Dean burst through the door of the emergency room, Bobby following. "Someone! Please help!"

A doctor rushed over from the front desk towards them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"If we knew we wouldn't be here!"

"Dean..." Bobby had a tone in his voice trying to make him calm down. Dean placed Candy on the bed as the doctor and a couple nurses took he away.

Dean went to follow when a nurse held him back. "I'm sorry sir you can't go in there. They'll be out when they know what's wrong with her."

Dean looked from her to Candy being rolled away. he could hear her whining and crying still. It took all of his energy not to get out of Bobby's hold and follow.

"Dean...Dean!"

Dean looked at Bobby, "we have to call Lys and Sam."

Dean nodded as he pulled his cell out and dialed Lys's number. "Dean?"

"Lys, uh..."

Lys could hear the strain in his voice. "Dean what's wrong?"

"Lys it's Candace."

"What's wrong with Candy?"

"We're at the hospital. Just...get yourself and Sam down here. I'll explain everything."

Dean was sitting next to Bobby in the waiting room. His knees were bouncing in anticipation and he was biting his thumb nail. He hasn't been this scared in a long time. He was also getting annoyed. No one was telling him anything about Candy's progress. "Dean! Bobby!" yelled Lys walking in with Sam.

Dean and Bobby got up while Sam and Lys ran over to them. Lys had terror in her eyes as she looked at Dean's face. He was pale and his eyes were red.

"Oh God!" said Lys putting her hand to her mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Dean, "We summoned whatever brought me out..."

"What?" yelled Lys. "What were you two thinking?"

"You guys I don't think right now is the best time for this argument," said Sam looking around and saw that people were looking at them.

Lys wiped her tears and put her hands on Dean's arms. "What exactly happened? What is wrong with her?"

"Her stomach...the," he looked into Sam and Lys's eyes then at Bobby who raised his eyebrows.

"The what? Demon?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

Sam made a face. "Oh really? Dean we've seen almost everything under the sun why not..."

"Angels?"

Both Lys and Sam looked at Dean shocked. "Angels?"

"Angels hurt Candy? But..." Lys shook her head more tears spilling out. She was confused, shocked and more importantly upset because something was wrong with Candy and no one knew why.

Lys sniffed and went into Dean's arms. "I can't do it again. I can't lose her."

"We won't." Dean was even trying to convince himself. "We wont lose her again." He held his wife's little sister in his arms. They both couldn't watch Candy die...not again. It will hurt too much.

"Winchester?"

Everybody looked behind Dean. "That's us."

The doctor looked over the char in his hands, "Which one is Dean? The husband."

"Right here."

The doctor nodded. "We may want to go somewhere private."

Lys felt her heart squeeze in pain as her throat dried up and it was hard to swallow.

"No, whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of our family." Lys looked up at Dean. Dean never once said that they were all a family and it never clicked that they were. They were one crazy suicidal family and she loved every bit of it.

The doctor sighed and got closer to the four of them.

"It appears Candace is pregnant." Dean didn't blink just stared wide eye at the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

The doctor nodded. "She's a month and a half."

"But how is that...possible?" asked Lys.

"I'm guessing this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

Dean felt himself getting dizzy. "You got that right doc...oh jeez..." Dean felt himself about to fall over when Sam kept him up remembering last time.

"Maybe you should sit down," said the doctor.

"Ya think?" Dean said and Dean slowly sank down in the chair. "But…but how?" he asked quietly and the doctor just looked at him. "Don't give me that look, doc. I know how it's just….can I see her?" Dean asked.

"Sure. She is in room 1903." The doctor said, "But just one at a time for now if you don't mind. She needs to rest."

"Thank you." Sam said and helped Dean up. "You going to be alright, man?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys later." Dean said and walked into the back.

When Dean got to Candy's room, he slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. She was sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Dean asked and walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"A little better now. I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine and the next I felt like my insides were stretching. Maybe its all the….the stress of the last few weeks." She said.

Dean scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Listen, the doctor found out what was wrong with you and I am still having a hard time believing it myself." He said.

"Oh no. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked and she began to tear up, "Am I going to die?" she panicked, "If I die then….then I will go back and I can't go back there."

Dean got up and moved over to the bed and sat next to her. Candy flinched at first but she tried to remember that this was her Dean and not the Dean from hell. "You are not going to die." Dean told her and held her tight. "But I do need to tell you something."

"Just tell me and get it over with." She said with tears in her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"You can leave tomorrow. Ok now I want you to listen to me. I don't know how this happened but….but you're pregnant." Dean said.

Candy pulled away from him and looked in straight in the eyes, "Are you kidding me? This is not funny, Dean! Why would you say that to me?" she asked.

"I am telling you the truth. I would never joke about this. The doctor ran some test and sure enough you are going to have a baby." Dean said and placed his hand on her stomach, "Our baby is ok." he smiled.

Candy looked down and placed her hand on top of Dean's, "She…..she's alive." She smiled, "Our baby girl is alive."

"Yes and I am going to do everything I can to make sure you and her are healthy and happy. I promise you that." Dean told her.

Candy wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at him, "Are we ever going to be ok?" she asked him. "Me and you?"

"I hope so because I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did." Dean said with his own tears building, "You have to believe me. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to make your pain go away."

Candy pulled him to her and he rested his head on her chest, "I know. I know you did." She cried along with him. "I want us to forget it all. I want every memory to just go away."

"Me too." Dean whispered, "Me too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam and Lys stood out there in the waiting room waiting until their turn to see Candy and make sure she was going to be alright. Lys knew that Candy was in for the shock of her life. The last thing any of then expected was for the doctor to tell them that she was pregnant. Sam walked over and grabbed two cups of coffee and walked back to Lys who was chewing on her nails. "I thought you could use this." Sam said and handed her the cup.

Lys smiled up at him and took the coffee from his hands, "Thank you. Sam, what the hell is going on here? I mean first Dean and Candy are back from hell and now she is pregnant. Something doesn't feel right about any of this."

"I know what you mean. Do you really think angels had something to do with this?" Sam asked her.

"I don't really know. I mean I never really thought they were real. I have never seen one."

"Yeah but with the chance of them being out that has got me thinking and.., "Sam sighed, "I think we need to cool it with the uh, you know, blood. It just doesn't seem right and I promised Dean I would never go down a dark road. If he ever found out or even Candy they would flip."

"I guess you have a point. I have to be honest though, I am sure as hell going to miss it. I mean I loved the way it made me feel. It made me feel strong and powerful."

"I know but its wrong and we both know it. Now that we have them back we can all work together as a family to find Lilith and get some payback the right way. The way we were taught."

"Do you think they are going to be strong enough?" Lys asked him.

"I don't know but I guess we are going to find out. I know one thing and that is that we aren't going to lose them again." Sam said. "I don't care what we have to do."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lys said and gave Sam and kiss. This was going to be a hard change for them but together they could face anything. They had Dean and Candy back now and that's all that mattered to them. Everything was going to be fine now. At least for now anyways.

**Please Review! We will try not to keep you waiting long this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"**

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait guys. We have been so busy these last few weeks and this is a filler chapter so it was hard to get done. Anyways we hope you like it and please review. Thanks!

The next morning after the doctors checked Candy over one more times the doctors gave her the ok to go on home but she needed take it easy for a few day and then make a appointment to see her OB-GYN to double check everything. Dean was going to be there for her and make sure she was stress free. He didn't wanted anything happening to her or their baby. They had been given a second chance and they were going to make the most of it.

Dean held onto Candy as they walked out of the hospital. She was still feeling a little nauseous from the medication they had given her but when she saw her sister standing there with Sam she couldn't help but smile. They were all going to pick up right where they had left off. Everything was going to be alright and she believed that. Even though an angel in a trench coat said he had plans for them. That didn't matter now.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Lys asked and opened the front passenger door for her sister.

"Sore as hell and a little light headed but other than that...I've never felt better. I guess you heard the news."

With a big smile on her face Lys nodded, "I cant believe it. This is the best news. I get to be a aunt."

"I know. It still doesn't seem real to me." Candy said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie don't start crying on me now."

"Sorry its just exciting."

"I know."

Sam and Dean stood there in front of the car watching both girls tear up as they talked, hugged, talked some more, then hugged harder.

"So how long do you think they are going to do this?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know but they need to wrap it up. I'm starving. I have never wanted something to eat so bad in my life."

"Well tell them that we are ready to go."

Dean looked over at Sam and gave him a glare, "Me? You tell them."

"Are you crazy? I'm not telling them."

"Yes you are."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm older and my wife is the sensitive one." Dean smiled, "Good luck."

Sam slowly walked around the car and over to the girls and cleared his throat, "I know you both are real excited and so am I don't get me wrong. I mean this i just...wow amazing but I think we should be getting on the road. We have a four hour trip to Bobby's. So if you two are ready then..."

"Ok ok we get it. Dean's hungry. We can go now. We have plenty of time to talk." Candy said and climbed into the car.

Dean took a minute to look at her through the front window. She was glowing. If it took the rest of his life he was going to make everything up to her or die trying...again.

The drive to Bobby's was quiet. Candy was all smiles as she rested her hand on her belly. Dean would glance over at her and just smile. This was truly a miracle. The only problem was... what was this gonna cost them?

Once the four of them got to Bobby's it was early evening. The four got out of the car and headed to the back of the car to grab their stuff. Candy went for her bag just as Dean looked up from his phone. Deans eyes widened, "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Dean walked over to Candy and grabbed her bag.

"Dean I'm capable of carrying a bag," Candy said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know...just its been a long 48 hours and I know you're exhausted." Dean gave her a smile and she just gave him a look.

"Right...that's true but if you try to start any over protectiveness I am going to kick your ass pregnant or not."

Dean grinned," Yes wifey." He kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her stomach looking down at it.

"Everything will be ok." She placed her hand on his.

Dean wished he could believe that.

It was a quarter after midnight and Dean was wide awake sitting in the den with a glass of whiskey. He was off in his own little world. He tried to pretend everything was ok and him and Candy were happy and normal but he couldn't. Sure they were happy, that was never the issue, but he was scared. They would never be normal. Their child may never have a normal life. He blamed himself for that. All he could do was keep fighting and hold onto that little bit of faith he did have buried deep within.

Candace lay in the bed tossing and turning. "No please." She whispered over and over again, "Not my baby. Please." She begged. "DEAN NO! She screamed out.

"Candy! Candy wake up!" Dean yelled as he shook her. As soon as she had made that first peep he ran upstairs and he was by her side, "Baby wake up!

Candy's eyes snapped open and she was covered in sweat, "Dean."

"I'm here baby." He said and went to wrap his arms around her to told her but she moved over in the bed, "Baby its me. You're safe."

"I know I just...just give me a minute." She said. She was still shaking. The last thing she saw before waking up was Dean standing over her with a knife and she saw that look in his eyes that she would never forget.

"Candy look at me." Dean begged her. He knew what she was dreaming of and it killed him inside. He hated himself for what he did but he did what he did to save her and their child.

"Its ok Dean." Candy said when she looked up and into his watery eyes, "Its ok."

"No its not." Dean said, "What I did..."

"You had a good reason. You saved me and our daughter."

"I hurt you, baby." Dean said as a tear rolled down his cheek' "How am I supposed to live with that?" He asked, "Baby...tell me what to do to make this right."

Candy moved back over to him and pulled him into her arms as they both sobbed, "It will get better. We're all together now. That's what matters." She said and the two held each other tight as they drifted off to sleep, praying tomorrow would be a new and better day.

Sam and Lys lay in their bed just looking up at the ceiling fan. It has been five days since they last had a drink from a demon and both were feeling it but more Lys than Sam.

"Five hundred twenty, five hundred thirty, five..."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"Counting how many timed this thing goes around. Nothing else to do." Lys said.

"Stop before you get sick."

Lys sighed and sat up in bed, "This is driving me crazy, Sam. We should be out there trying to figure out what the hell is going on. We should find Ruby and see what she knows."

"No!" Sam snapped and sat up, "You know where that will lead and we agreed to stop. Dean and Candy are going through enough."

"I know that so that's why its up to us to take some of the stress off them. I don't want my sister worrying. She needs to rest."

"Lys we will help them on our own. We don't need Ruby. What we were doing was wrong. We have to stop." Sam said and wrapped his arms around her, "We have each other and we will get through this. Trust me baby."

"I do. I'm just scared for them."

"I know but its going to be ok." Sam said. This was going to be a hard change but together they could do anything.

The next morning Candy wake up and rolled over and saw that Dean was no longer laying next to her. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room, "Dean?" She called out but got nothing.

She got out of bed and headed downstairs to see if maybe Dean was down there but all she saw was Bobby sitting at his desk, "Morning Bobby. Hey, have you you seen Dean?"

"Yeah that boy made his way through here about two hours ago."

"Where did he go?"

"He's out working on that damn car again. How you feeling this morning?" He asked her.

"A lot better." She said and placed her hand on her small belly, "It feels a little weird but in a good way." She smiled at him.

"That is one hell of a damn miracle." Bobby said.

"I know. We're lucky but I can't help but wonder why you know?"

"Yeah but let's not ask questions now. Just be happy."

"Trust me I am. Lys and Sam awake yet?" She asked and looked around.

"Not that I know of. I'm sure they are just as tired."

"Yeah I bet. I think I am going to go make sure Dean is ok."

"Just take it easy please." He told her. Those kids were the only family he had and he felt like it was his job to make sure they were all safe.

"I will." She said and headed out the front door.

She looked down at the garage and saw Dean leaning over the engine of the impala and sighed. Something was going on in the head of his and she wanted to know what. It wasn't like him to leave her alone in bed.

Candy walked across the yard and stopped next to the car, "You ok?" She asked him even though she knew the answer.

Dean looked up at her as he wiped his hands, "Fine." He said and walked over to the tool bench, "You should be in bed."

"Well I would be if you were next to me. Its not like you to leave your wife alone in bed."

"I couldn't sleep. Please just go lay down. You heard the doctor." Dean said.

"Yeah I did and I'm fine." Candy said as she watched him go back to work, "Don't shut me out, Dean. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. I want you to rest."

"I'll rest when you talk. We will never get through this unless we are there for each other. Please Dean." She pleaded.

Dean leaned up once from the car and turned to her, "There is nothing I can say. I sorry isn't enough. You have nightmares and so do I. How are we supposed to get through this? Tell me that? How are you ever going to look at me the same."

"Dean stop it! Just stop! I don't think any less of you. Yes I was scared of you and sure I still have a little fear in me but I can't get to a good place unless you talk to me and stop hiding what your feeling. We are having a baby!" She yelled with tears running down her face.

Dean saw this and it broke his heart, "Come here baby." He said and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on in my mind. I just want to be a good husband and a good father. I want you two to be safe. That's all. The last thing I want is to stress you out."

Candy hugged him tight as she dried her tears, "You're already a great husband and you are going to be a great father. You need to trust yourself."

"I'm trying." He said as he wiped away her final tear, "We're going to be ok."

"I know. Now let's go inside and I'll make you something to eat."

"No I want you to rest. I'll make you breakfast." He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "Come on." Dean said and they two headed back into the house.

Lys stood at her window and just watched them with a smile on her face. She turned around and saw Sam still fast asleep. She knew they had agreed to quit with the blood but she was going to do what she had to do to protect her sister and her unborn child. She owed her that much.

**Please review :)**


End file.
